new_pretty_cure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Happy Heart♥
Pretty Cure Happy Heart♥ (プリキュアハッピーハート♥ Purikyua Happī Hāto♥) is a fanseries created by CureKanade. Story : Pretty Cure Happy Heart♥ Episodes Characters Pretty Cure Tsukino Kotone (月野 ことね Tsukino Kotone) is the main character and the lead Cure of the team. She has an outgoing personality but can be very clumsy. She is easily hurt and has a huge love for writing books. Her alter ego is Cure Moonshine, the Cure of the Moon, her theme colours are pink, white and lilac and her powers are based of moonlight. Otomiya Aria (音宮 アリア Otomiya Aria) is a main character and the gentle Cure of team. She has a graceful personality but can become speechless really easily at times. She can play the piano and violin and can be shy. Her alter ego is Cure Forte, the Cure of Music, her theme colours are white and gold and her powers are based of music. Shiawase Joy (幸せ ジョイ Shiawase Joi) is a main character and the outgoing Cure of the team. She has a cheerful personality and can be very childish and a crybaby. She is on the soccer team at school and is very popular. Her alter ego is Cure Smile, the Cure of Happiness, her theme colours are yellow and orange and her powers are based of smiles. Kazeno Itsuko (風の 逸子 Kazeno Itsuko) is a main character and the sporty Cure of the team. She has a friendly personality and cares for everyone around her. Besides her tomboyish looks, Itsuko really likes flowers and is in the soccer and garden club. Her alter ego is Cure Bud, the Cure of Nature, her theme colours are lime and brown and her powers are based of the Earth. Aokawa Fuyu (青川 フユ Aokawa Fuyu) is a main character and the intelligent Cure of the team. She is very smart, topping every class with ease and is very popular. She loves to ice skates and she has a temper that can scare the girls speechless. Her alter ego is Cure Icy, the Cure of Ice, her theme colours are icy blue and sliver and her powers are based of ice. Cure Heartbeat is one of the mysterious Cures of the team. She is never seen without Cure Surge, and she is the Cure of Love. She has a heart full of love and loves helping people out. Her theme colours are pink and red and her powers are based of emotions. Cure Surge is one of the mysterious Cures of the team. She is never seen without Cure Heartbeat, and she is the Cure of the Ocean. She can be quite rude at times, but is actually quite nice. Her theme colours are blue and white and her powers are based of water. Mascots Happily (ハピリー Hapirī) is the main mascot of the series. She is always happy, never seen without a smile and is the successor of the throne in Happiness Kingdom, since she is the princess of the kingdom. She loves fashion and she can transform into a human named Shiawase Maya. Crash (クラッシュ Kurasshu) is the mascot for Cure Heartbeat and Cure Surge. He rarely talks, and is said to be quite shy by Cure Heartbeat. It is unknown if he has a human form or not. Villains Category:Pretty Cure Happy Heart♥ Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:CureKanade